


Happy Families

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompt of "white russians."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Families

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompt of "white russians."

When they were first married, Stella never could understand why Ray minded her dad hating him less than he minded her mom liking him. He just told Stella it was the white Russians that call-me-Helen always mixed when they visited. "Milk and alcohol, Stell, it's just wrong. It's like, hashish Ho-Ho's, or something."

Really, though, it was--her dad just glared at Ray silently when they visited his apartment. But when they had dinner with her mom in the too-big-now house, her mom would ask all these chatty questions about _his_ dad's meatpacking job. Which, you know, not a job you converse about, you just _do_ it, and Ray was pretty sure that Helen was pleased with herself for being open-minded and Embracing His Lower-Classness, and it pissed him off.

And once, when they were leaving Helen's—-Ray went back in because he'd forgotten his jacket, and Helen gave him her milky-drunk smile, backed him up against the kitchen counter and grabbed his crotch. He got the hell out of there, and she never acted like she remembered it later, thank Christ.

He never told Stell about that, either. Not even in the worst days of the divorce, when he _wanted_ to hurt her. Just, not _that_ much.

 

\--END--


End file.
